The wish
by Millie333
Summary: Everything has a price, even wishes...
1. Itroduction

_It was a normal night It has started like any other..._

 _When the sun hid behind the sea and the moon appeared in the sky..._

 _But, soon, it changed..._

 _Stars started falling..._

 _Many, many bright stars..._

 _At a time like this, wishes could be easily made_

 _Wishes, that nothing else could be able to grant..._

 _Wishes of the heart itself..._

 _At the time, three nations had trouble sleeping..._

 _They were looking at the sky in sadness..._

 _They were thinking about how they failed..._

 _And lost what they cared most about..._

 _Just then..._

 _They saw the stars fall..._

 _And each one of them, told their most precious wish..._

 _A wish so precious, they would be glad to die for..._

 _They wanted it granted..._

 _They wanted nothing else but to see their wish granted..._

 _But, was it really worth it...?_


	2. The wish

_It was a normal silent night..._

 _But, England couldn't sleep..._

 _And, Circus P-Karma could be suddenly heard..._

 _As he was thinking about America..._

 _About the git that was once his beloved colony..._

 _Why did he rebel against him...?_

 _Why did he left...?_

 _Was England such a bad brother to him...?_

 _Why, after all this time, England still wanted America to be his cute little colony, that he loved so much...?_

 _Just then, he saw the stars fall thought, at first he thought he didn't see it right..._

 _He was dead drunk on rum after all..._

 _But, they were really falling..._

 _England took a big breath..._

 _And made a wish..._

 _A wish for America to be his cute little colony again..._

 _And to never, ever think about leaving him ever again..._

 _England wanted his wish granted no matter what..._

 _Nothing could go wrong, right...?_

* * *

 _It was a quiet night..._

 _But, China couldn't sleep..._

 _And, Amano Tsukiko - Chou was suddenly heard..._

 _As he was looking at the moon..._

 _The same moon, he and Japan looked at, so many years ago..._

 _When they were still brothers..._

 _When he was "ge-ge" and Japan was his cute "di-di"..._

 _How he loved those times..._

 _And how sad he felt when it all changed..._

 _When Japan betrayed him..._

 _When he suddenly attacked and hurt him..._

 _When he denied their brotherhood..._

 _When he started a war against him..._

 _When, China's heart broke to pieces..._

 _It was a horrible time..._

 _It's long gone now..._

 _But..._

 _They could never become brothers again..._

 _Then, China saw the stars falling, thought his tear strained eyes..._

 _They were beautiful..._

 _If only he could have looked at them together with his di-di..._

 _That's when, a wish was formed in his mind..._

 _H_ _e wished for Japan to be his cute di-di again..._

 _To be with him..._

 _And to have fun together..._

 _It was just a simple, precious wish..._

 _It could never go wrong..._

* * *

 _It was a silent night..._

 _But, Italy couldn't sleep..._

 _And,Ji Pyeong Kyeon-Sad Romance was suddenly heard..._

 _As he was looking at stars..._

 _Was his long lost love one of them...?_

 _Was he watching over him now...?_

 _Did Holy Rome still love him, after all this time...?_

 _After all, he loved him since the 900s, right...?_

 _Then, why...?_

 _Why did he go to war...?_

 _Why did he never came back...?_

 _Even, after he promised him to...?_

 _Did Holy Rome really love him...?_

 _It was sad just to think about..._

 _Oh, a star is falling!_

 _Stars can grant wishes, right...?_

 _They can grant any wish your heart desires..._

 _Italy knew, what wish he wanted granted..._

 _No matter what..._

 _It was to see his love again..._

 _The small child with blond hair and blue eyes..._

 _He wished to see him..._

 _To hear him..._

 _To be able to hug him..._

 _Italy wanted him here..._

 _Together with him..._

 _It was a simple wish..._

 _Just a simple wish..._

 _A small wish..._

 _It won't go wrong, he was sure of it..._


	3. Wish granted?

England's PoV:

 _...Ugh..._

 _..._

 _...Bloody hell..._

 _...My head is killing me..._

 _...Did I get drunk again...?_

 _...Gah...!_

 _...And after I promised to never drink again!_

 _...Ugh..._

 _...Did I do something stupid, again...?_

 _...I will never hear the end of it..._

 _...Especially from that git America and the bloody frog..._

 _..._

 _...Need aspirin..._

Then, England grogilly opened his eyes. He somehow got from his bed and slowly went to his kitchen.

-...Aspirin...Aspirin...-He whispered grogily, as he searched the place.-...Where in the queen's name did I put the bloody spirin...?

-Here is the aspirin, sir England.-A young voice suddenly said. It sounded a little strange. England turned around fast.

-America?!-He said in shock. Right before him, was a little America.-What happenned to you...?!

 _...Bloody hell...!_

 _...Did I use magic to make him younger...?_

 _...And did I hear it right, or the git actually called me "Sir England"...?_

-I do not understand what you are talking about, sir England.-America said, still in a strange tone. Then, he showed England the aspirin.-I found your aspirin.

-...T-thank you.-England said, as he took the aspirin from him. -And drop the "sir". Just call me England.

-Yes, England.-America said, still with a strange tone.-Do you want me to bring you water?

-Yes, thank you.-England said, still a little shocked. America went to bring a glass and started pouring water in it.

 _..._

 _...America is here..._

 _...And, he is small..._

 _...He also talks strange..._

 _..._

 _...Maybe it is just my imagination..._

* * *

China's PoV:

 _...Sigh..._

 _...Today was another long night..._

 _..._

 _...This house is so empty now..._

 _...I loved it when we were all together..._

 _...It was hard and maddening at times..._

 _...To look after my younger siblings..._

 _...But, it was a good time..._

 _..._

 _...Now, it feels so lonely..._

 _...If only, we could go back to these times..._

 _..._

 _...I wonder, how they are doing..._

 _...Maybe I should check on them..._

-Ah!-A yell was suddenly heard.

 _...What the...?!_

China ran to the yells's direction, a little scared. He was shocked, when he found the source of it.

-Riben...?-China asked, surprised.-You are so little! How did it happen...?

 _...Really..._

 _...What is going on here...?!_

 _..._

 _...He looks so cute, thought~_

 _...It brings back memories..._

-...Konichiwa...-Japan finally said, unsure.

 _...Riben...?_

 _...Is it just me, or he actually sounds scared...?_

 _..._

 _...I am just getting old..._

 _There is no reason for Riben to be afraid of me!_

* * *

Italy's Pov:

 _V-ve...?_

 _...Is it morning already...?_

 _...I want to sleep some more!_

 _...Especially after..._

 _...S-Santa Roma...!_

 _...Why did you leave me...?_

 _...Wah!_

 _..._

 _..._

-Italien!-A voice was suddenly heard.

 _...V-ve...?_

 _...Who is calling me...?_

-Italien!-A voice was heard again.-Are you okay...?

 _...Germania...?_

 _...But, why does he sound so young...?_

-...Ciao Germania~-Italy said as he opened his eyes. Then, his eyes widened.

-Italien, are you feeling alright...?-Germany asked, with a young sounding voice.-You were turning a lot in your sleep! Did you have a nightmare...?

 _...Germania...?_

 _...Why does he look just like...?_

-...Italien...?-Germany asked, concerned. He also looked younger.-Did something happen...?

-...S-Santo Roma...?-Italy asked, shocked. Germany looked surprised at first. Then, he looked confused.

-...W-wait...-He said, confused.-The name...Sound really nostalgic...-He continued, as he took a hand to his face. Then, he was shocked.-...I-I am young again...? What is going on here...?!

 _...I can't believe it..._

 _...All this time..._

 _...Germania was Santo Roma...?_

 _...But, he never talked about it..._

 _...Did he...?_

-...Germania...-Italy said, a little sad.-Did you forget about being Santo Rome...? Your promise...? About me...?

 _...Did you really forget everything...?_

-Italien...?-Germany was shocked.-What are you...?-He suddenly got a bad headache. A second later he was holding his head with his hands. It was hurting a lot.

 _...V-ve...!_

-...G-Germania, I am sorry for asking so suddenly...!-Italy yelled in fright, as he started crying.-You don't have to make yourself remember, if it hurts you!-He became more frightened, when he saw that Germany stopped holding his head and looked blankly.-...G-Germania...? Are you okay...? Tell me you are okay...!

 _...V-ve..._

 _...What did I do...?!_

 _...Now, Germania is..._

-...I am okay, Italia...-Germany said, in a strange tone.-I remembered about my past...-He continued, and became a little sad.-...I am sorry, that I made you wait for so long...I should have remembered it sooner...

 _...V-ve...?_

 _...G-Germania remembered...?_

 _..._

-...I-it's okay!-Italy said, with a smile.-I am just glad that you kept your promise!

-...T-thank you, Italia.-Germany said, while blushing a little.

 _...He looks so cute like this~_

-Ah...!-Germany suddenly yelled in pain.

-V-ve!-Italy started to worry again.-A-are you okay? Is your head still hurts...?!

-I-I am fine...-Germany said, smiling a little.-Don't worry about it...!

-...Are you sure...?-Italy asked, still a little concerned. Germany was in thought for a few seconds.

-Ja.-Germany said, still smiling a little.-Now, didn't you promise to make me sweets...?

 _...Sweets...?_

 _...Oh, right~_

-I am going to make them right away~-Italy said, as he skidded from the room.-A bunch of them~

-Thank you...Italia...-Germany quietly said.-...I won't...Forget this...

 _...V-ve...?_


	4. The terrible price

England's PoV:

 _..._

 _...Okay, England..._

 _...Try to remember what happened yesterday..._

 _..._

 _...I do not remember using magic..._

 _...It may be something else that turned America little, then..._

 _..._

 _...Ah, now I remember..._

 _...I was looking at the sky..._

 _...While drinking rum..._

 _...And remembering..._

 _..._

 _...Those times..._

 _..._

 _...And then..._

 _...Stars started falling..._

 _..._

 _...I made a wish, did I not...?_

 _...I was so drunk then..._

 _...I did not really think this thought..._

 _...I hope there are no side effects..._

 _..._

 _...America started talking strangely..._

 _...Could it be...?_

 _..._

 _...No..._

 _...You can not be sure of that yet..._

 _..._

 _...I wonder what he is doing right now..._

-America?-England said as he searched for him.-America, where are you?

-I am here, England.-A voice was heard right behind him. England turned around, and was shocked.-Did you need something?

-...A-America?-England said shocked, as he looked at the soulless eyes, that looked up at him.-Were you tailing me for all this time?

-Yes, England.-America said, in a strange tone.-I am waiting for your order.

 _..."Order"...?_

 _...What does he mean by that...?_

-America, what are you talking about?-England asked, surprised.-What "Order"...?

-I do not understand your question.-America said, still in a strange tone. He looked emotionless.-"A slave should follow his master's orders", is it not so?

 _..._

 _...A-America..._

 _..._

 _...God..._

 _...What have I done...?!_

* * *

China's PoV:

 _...So, this is how Riben got little..._

 _...My wish got granted..._

 _...We could finally return to being a family..._

 _...Me and my cute di-di..._

 _...It's going to be great...!_

 _...We could have so much fun together..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _...But, why does it feel like..._

 _...He is afraid of me...?_

 _..._

-...C-Chugoku-san...?-A voice was suddenly heard. China looked at the boy, that was tugging on his sleeve.

 _...Why does he still look scared...?_

-Yes, Riben...?-China asked, a little concerned.

-...C-can I play outside...?-Japan asked, in a quiet voice.

-Of course you can!-China said, then he went to open the front door.-Here, just don't be late for...

-...G-gomenasai...-Japan said, and hit China on the head with something hard.

 _...Ugh!_

-...R-Riben...?-China said, shocked. His vision started blacking out.-W-What are you...?

-...Sayonara...-Japan said, as he dropped something with a clack and ran outside.

 _...R-Riben...?_

 _...Why did you...?_

-...R-riben...!-China called, as he saw Japan's silhouette getting smaller and smaller.-D-don't...Go...

 _..._

 _...Di-di..._

 _..._

 _...Why...?_

* * *

Italy's PoV:

 _...Ve~_

 _...My wish got granted~_

 _..._ _Germania was Sancto Roma all along~_

 _...He kept his promise~_

 _...Now he remembers everything~_

 _...And, he still loves me~_

 _...I am so happy~_

 _...That I am going to make the tastiest sweets ever~_

 _..._

 _...V-ve..._

 _..._ _I forgot to ask him about what his favorite sweets are..._

 _...Silly me..._

 _..._

 _...Ve~_

 _...I am going to ask him about it now~_

 _..._

 _...Germania is Sancto Roma~_

 _...And I love both of them very much~_

 _...Now I know they are the same~_

 _...And I am the happiest person alive~_

 _...Ve~_

-...Ja, Bruder.-A voice was heard.-I remembered everything now.

 _...Ve...?_

 _...Germania...?_

-...Well, it seemed like that at first.-Germany's voice was heard. He sighed sadly.-...I am on borrowed time.

 _...What...?_

-...Nein, I didn't tell Italia.-Germany's voice was heard.-You know how he is.

 _...What is he talking about...?_

-...I know...-Germany's voice sounded very sad.-...But I can't do anything about it...-He said, and then coughed.

 _...G-Germania...?_

-...I-I am okay, Bruder...-Germany's voice was a little shaky.-...For now, at least.

 _...I-is he hurting...?_

-...No more than a hour...-Germany's voice was sad.-...I told you already, nothing could be done about it...

 _...G-G-Germany..._

 _...A-are you...?_

-...I have a last request...-Germany's voice sounded serious.-...Ask England...To make Italia forget about me...Both Heiliges Rom and Deutschland...-He sighed, sadly.-...Please, bruder...You know it would be for the best...

 _...N-no!_

-Don't you dare!-Italy yelled, as he threw open the door and ran thought it. Tears were streaming down his face.-I won't forgive you if you do!

-...I-Italia...-Germany looked at him, shocked. He was still lying on the bed, with the covers on him. The telephone dropped from his hand.-Were you...?

-Yes, I heard it all...-Italy said, still crying.-...Now, tell me what you are hiding!

-...I-Italia...-Germany said sadly.-...I-I can't...

 _...G-Germania..._

-...Then...-Italy said, as he walked to Germany. Then he took off the covers.-I will...W-w..

 _...W-what is..._

 _...T-this...?_

 _...T-there are..._

 _...S-so many cuts and wounds..._

 _..._

 _...A-and..._

 _...T-that big..._

 _...B-b-bleeding wound...!_


	5. The end

England's PoV:

 _..._

 _...Not this..._

 _..._

 _...Neither is this..._

 _..._

 _...Not this one either..._

 _..._

 _...No..._

 _..._

 _...No!_

 _..._

 _...Gah...!_

 _..Bloody hell!_

 _...No matter how much I search...!_

 _...I can not find any bloody spell that can actually help!_

 _..._

 _...I even called Norway and Romania about it!_

 _And they do not know what to do, either!_

-England, why are you throwing books around?-America asked, as he was standing behing England. His voice still sounded emotionless.-You are destroying them like that.

-...America...?-England asked surprised. Then he sighed with sadness.-...You were standing behind me, for all this time, were you not?

 _...Just like a statue..._

 _..._

 _...God...!_

 _...If only I did not make that wish..._

 _...America would still be..._

 _...His usual happy self..._

 _...With that loud laught of his..._

 _...With his stupid ideas..._

 _...And with his inability to sense the mood..._

 _..._

 _...It was so annoying before...!_

 _..._

 _...But now..._

 _...I miss it so much..._

 _..._

 _...I miss America..._

 _...I miss the annoying America..._

 _...That I loved so much..._

 _..._

-Why are you crying?-America asked blankly. England turned to him.

 _...He is like an emotionless puppet..._

 _...And it is all because of me!_

 _..._

-...A-America...-England said, as he started he hugged America.-I am sorry...I am so sorry...!

 _...Because of me..._

 _...B-because of me..._

-England?-America asked, still emotionless.-What are you doing?

 _...A-America..._

 _..._

 _...I am sorry...!_

 _...I am so, so sorry...!_

 _..._

 _...Please..._

 _...I beg of you..._

 _...Please, t_ _urn back to the way you were!_

* * *

China's PoV:

-...Riben!-China called, as he ran around.-Riben!-He was becoming worried.-Riben, answer me, please...

 _...Riben..._

 _...Where are you...?_

 _...Do you know, how many hours, have I already searched for you...?_

 _...Do you know, how worried I became about you, durring all this time...?_

 _..._

 _...Why did you look so scared of me...?_

 _...Why did you run away...?_

 _..._

 _...You are my little di-di..._

 _...And I love you..._

 _...No matter what you do..._

 _...No matter what happens..._

 _...It would never change..._

 _..._

 _...So, why...?_

 _...Riben..._

 _...Why...?_

 _...Why are you running from me...?_

 _..._

 _...A cliff..._

 _..._

 _...Someone is..._

 _...There..._

-Riben...?-China said hopefuly, as he saw Japan by the edge of it. Then, he began running to him.-Riben!

-...S-stay away!-Japan yelled in fright. He took a step back, towards the edge.

-...Di-di...-China said sadly, as he stopped running.-...Why...Why are you so afraid of me...?-He cried.-I am your Ge-ge...So, why...?

 _...Why...?_

 _...What did I do, to make you so afraid of me...?_

-...S-stop rying!-Japan suddenly said, his face a little mad. He uncousciously took a step back.-I don't even know you!

 _..._

 _...R-riben...?_

-W-why shourden't I run away from someone who kiddnapped me..?-Japan said. He uncousciously took another step back. He was now, one step away from falling of a cliff.-And brought me into a strange prace...?

 _...R-riben..._

 _...What are you saying...?_

 _...Don't you..._

 _...Remember me...?_

 _..._

 _...Did you...?_

-...Riben...Di-di...-China said sadly, as he slowly started walking to him.-Did you forget everything...?

-What are you tarking about...?-Japan looked confused. Then he became scared, as he saw China a step away from him.-...S-stay back...!

 _...Riben..._

 _...You..._

 _...Really forgot everything..._

 _..._

 _...Is this all happening..._

 _...Because of that wish...?_

 _...Because of me...?_

 _..._

 _...Maybe, Riben didn't want to be my di-di ever again..._

 _...That's why, when he became small..._

 _...He just forgot everything..._

 _..._

-...W-why are you suddenry crying...?-Japan asked, scared.-...S-stop it, you are making my head hurt!

-...R-riben...?-China looked at him surprised. Japan uncousciously took a step back, and started falling.-Di-di!-China desperately reached forward.

 _..._

 _...I got his hand..._

 _...Thank god...!_

-Riben, are you okay...?-China asked hopefully. Then he saw that Japan was uncouscious.-...Di-di...?-China pulled him up, and lie him down on his knees.

 _...Why...?_

 _...Why is he suddenly uncouscious...?_

 _..._

-Riben...?-China tried, starting to get worried, again.-Can you hear me...?-There was no responce.-Di-di...?-He shaked him a little. Still no response.

 _...Why isn't he waking up...?_

 _..._

 _...Oh no..._

 _...He..._

 _...He is..._

 _...He is starting to disappear!_

-Riben, wake up this instant! Do you hear me?!-China said, as he desperatelly shaked him. Japan was becoming more and more transparent by the second.-This is not funny! Do you know how worried I am right now?-He shaked him some more, and even started to pinch him.-Di-di, please, wake up! I don't want you to disappear!

 _..._

 _...It's not helping..._

 _...And Riben looks more transparent now...!_

 _...Is he really going to...?_

 _..._

 _...I can't let that happen!_

-Riben! You said that you are country of the rising sun! Was that just a joke to you?! Didn't you want to live a full life?!-China yelled, as he shaked Japan some more.-You even said that I was where the sun set! It was rude of you, but it was the truth!-He continued, as he started crying.-I am ancient and have already fulfiled a lot in my long life! Where, you are still young, there is a lot you can still do! I should be the first to go! Not you!

 _..._

 _...Damn it all..._

 _...My words don't reach him at all!_

 _..._

 _...At this rate..._

 _...Riben will..._

 _..._

 _...No..._

 _..._

 _...No!_

 _-_ Di-di, don't go!-China yelled, as he saw that Japan has completely disappeared.-...Don't...Go...

* * *

Italy's PoV:

 _..._

 _...V-v-ve..._

 _...Those wounds..._

 _...There are so many..._

 _..._

 _...Especially..._

 _...T-that one..._

 _..._

 _...Germania..._

 _...He is..._

 _...He is..._

 _...Dying!_

 _..._

 _...And it's all my fault!_

 _...Because I made that wish..._

 _...Because I-I..._

-Germania! I am so sorry! I am so sorry!-Italy cried, as he tore up his flag, and started to bandage Germany's wounds.-Because I couldn't see that you are Sancto Roma I made that stupid wish and now you are dying and I don't know what to do! And there is so much blood! And the bandage became red already! And...!

-Italia...-Germany tried to get his attention.

-Why didn't I notice it?!-Italy cried, as he changed the bandage, since it became bloody.-Your eyes are the same! Your hair is the same! Your personality is the same! Even your body build is the same! You just lost your memories! And I still couldn't recognize you! How could I have been so blind?!

-Italia!-Germany tried to get his attention, again.

-And then, I made that stupid wish! It wasn't enough for me that you were always saving me! And being my friend! And the love of my life!-Italy cried some more. Changing a bandage once more.-And now you are small! And you remember your past! But you are mortaly hurt, and dying! And it's all my fault! And I am sorry! And I wish I never made that wish! And for things to go back to the way they were before my stupid wish! And...!

-ITALIEN!-Germany yelled as loud as he could, in his current state. Italy looked at him, surprised.-...Stop blaming yourself...

 _...V-ve...?_

 _..._

 _...B-but..._

-B-b-but, you are dying!-Italy cried.-A-And it's because of me!-He cried some more.-I-I am the one who is killing you!

 _...If not for me...!_

-...Italia...It's okay...I don't mind...-Germany said with a strange tone.-...Back then, at the fight with Francia...I was mortally wounded...I should have died...Back then...But I didn't...-He continued, still in a strange tone.-I feel into a coma...Forgot my past...And, became Germania...

 _...V-ve...?_

-...We finally meet again...After many centuries...And became close...-Germany said, with a nostalgic smile.-...I finally had a friend...Even if it was for a while...I was still happy...I have lived a full life...I made a lot memories...And you were always...Always with me...-He made a sad face expression.-Even when..."We"...I...Did so many...Horrible things...You were still by my side...You never left...Until you had to be forced to...And even then...You fought back...So much...And for someone...Like me...

 _...Germania!_

-Of course I did! I couldn't just leave you alone!-Italy yelled, in tears.-You were hurting! You were hurting so much! I could see it in your eyes!

-...I-Italia...-Germany said, surprised.-...Y-you...

-...I saw it all...The sadness...The anguish...The hopelessness...-Italy said, sadly.-Ever since that...Monster...Started the..."War"...You hid your feeling behind a stoic face...-He explained, getting sadder.-But, your eyes...They were different...I could still see your real feelings behind them...I knew, that if I wasn't by your side...You would just break down...

 _...And you did b_ _reak down..._

 _...Hard..._

 _..._

 _...After I was forced to become their ally..._

 _..._

 _...?_

 _...Germania...?_

-Germania?-Italy said scared, as he saw that Germany stopped responding.-Germania! Stay with me!

-...I-Italia...I...-Germany said, as he suddenly started crying, hard.-...I am a bad person...I did so many horrible things! Way too many to count!-He yelled.-But still...You...You still care about me! You stay by my side! You can't leave me alone!-He began crying harder.-Why...Does someone like me...Has such a good friend...?! Why don't you just leave me to die...!?-He was interrupted by a slap to his face.-...I-Italia...?

-...D-don't you dare talk like that!-Italy said mad, with tears streaming down his face.-You did a lot of horrible things?! So did I! All of us did! At some point of our long lives!-He explained.-And if you think, even for a second, that I would leave you alone because of that, then you are wrong!

 _...Stupid Germania!_

 _I can't leave you!_

 _..._

 _...Especially not now...!_

 _...When you are..._

 _...Y-you are..._

 _..._

 _...Dying..._

-...Thank you...-Germany said, with a strange face expression.-...I am glad...That I have...Someone like you...By my side...-He smiled a little. -...Thank you...For...Everything...

-...Germania, you don't need to thank...-Italy suddenly paused, as he saw that Germany stopped responding.-Germania...? You are not paying attention, just like before, right...?-He asked hopefully. He was meet with silence.-...G-Germania, stop playing around...You are way too serious for that...!

 _...R-right..._

 _...Germania is just playing around..._

 _...He is..._

 _...Isn't he...?_

 _...V-ve..._

 _...Doesn't he know how worried I get...?!_

-G-germania, it's not funny.-Italy said, in a strange voice.-So, stop it, okay?-There was no responce. Then, he started shaking Germany.-I said, it's not funny!

 _...Why do you continue to...?_

 _..._

 _...Why does Germania feels colder...?_

 _...Why can't I feel his heart beating...?_

 _..._

 _...H-he can't be..._

 _...D-d-dead...?!_

 _..._

 _...No!_

-You are not dead, Germania! You can't be dead!-Italy cried, as he shook Germany some more.-You can't be! Not now! Not when I still have so many things to tell you! To ask you about!-He cried some more.-You can't die and just leave me alone!

 _...Again..._

 _..._

 _...Y-you can't...!_

 _...Didn't you promise to protect me...?_

 _..._

 _...Why..._

 _Are you leaving me all alone...?_

 _..._

 _...I..._

 _...I made you leave..._

 _...Y-you are dead now..._

 _...Because of my stupid wish..._

 _..._

 _...And still..._

 _...You thanked me..._

 _...And smiled for..._

 _..._

-G-germania, don't smile like that...Especially not at me...-Italy cried, as he took Germany's face in his hands.-There is nothing to smile about...Because...-He said, in sadness and regret.-...I-I killed you myself...With my stupid wish...

 _...It's my fault..._

 _..._

 _...It's all my fault..._

 _..._

 _...I killed my best friend..._

 _...I killed my love..._

 _...It was me..._

 _...I did it..._

 _..._

 _...I DID IT!_

 _..._

 _...Oh god..._

 _...What have I done...?!_


	6. After the end

Six days afterwards...

Inside of a church...

"Two Steps From Hell-Eternal Sorrow" could be heard...

As the place was filled in depression...

And hopelessness...

Of the nations...

That remained behind...

* * *

-Germania! Germania!-Italy cried, as he was shaking Germany's body(Inside a casket)."Ryandan-Tears of an angel", was heard in the distance.-You can't be dead! Wake up, please! Wake up!

-Stupid potato bastard! Went and fucking died!-Romano yelled, as he stood near the casket.-Why did you fucking die?! Don't you see how depressed you made my stupid fratello?!

-...Stop it, Roma...-Spain said, in sadness.-He can't hear you...

-I don't fucking care!-Romano yelled some more.-He made my fratello sad! That stupid potato bastard!

-Stupid west...! Died just like that!-Prussia cried.-...So unawesome...

-Austria, this is...-Hungary said in sadness, as she looked at the scene.-...Ita will...

-...I know...-Austria said, also in sadness.-...This is horrible...

-...Please...-Italy cried.-...I will give up anything...Just...-He dropped on his knees, with his hands holding the casket.-...Please...Wake up...

Then, there was a loud yell of anquish and more loud, desperate crying...

* * *

-...Riben...! Riben...!-China cried, as he was clutching Japan's flag. "Icon for hire-The grey" could be heard in the distance.-...Why did you have to disappear...?! Did you hate being my di-di that much...?!

-...There...There...Little Kitay...-Russia said, as he gave him a hug.-...You can cry into my shoulder...

-...Stupid...Riben...!-China cried.-...Stupid...Di-di!-He sounded heartbroken.-Stupid...Wish...-He began crying more.-I shouldn't have made it! I was the one who killed...!

-Shhh...It's not your fault...-Russia said quietly.-You didn't know this would happen...

-...B-but...I...-China cried some more.-I...!

-Teacher looks like a mess.-Hong Kong said, in sadness.-...Can't blame him...

-...He is not the only one...-South Korea said.-They also...Took it hard...

-...Japan is dead...-Taiwan was repeating.-...Japan is dead...

-...Hey...Tynisia...-Greece said in a strange tone.-...Want to...?

-...No...-Turkey said, also in a strange tone.-...I don't have any energy...Yunanistan...

-...It's so...Quiet...Here...-Greece said, in a strange tone.-...Too...Quiet...

-...It...Sure is...-Turkey said, in a strange tone.-...It sure is...

Then, there was a feeling of great loss, filling the air...

* * *

-...Oh god...America...-England said in grief, as he looked on the body in his hands. "Linkin Park-Numb" could be heard in the distance.-...What have I done...?!

-...Anglettere...-France said sadly, as he was standing next to him.-You did what you had...

-No!-England yelled.-I killed him! I killed America!

-No you didn't!-France yelled.-He was already "Dead", and you know it!-He continued, sadly.-He was a shell of his self...

-...I know...He wasn't "America" anymore...-England said sadly, as he looked at America's body.-But...I still...Killed him...!-He started crying, as he held the body closer. -I took his life!

-...A-Anglettere...-France said sadly, a little shaken from the breakdown.-Stop blaming yourself...You didn't have a choice...!

-...I..."Didn't have a choice"...?-England said, with a strange voice.-If not for my bloody wish...None of this would have happened...!

-...Anglettere, you know that...!-France started saying, but then stopped, as he saw England's face expression of "...Don't...Please, don't...".-...Anglettere...

Then, there was an uncomfortable, gravely silence...


End file.
